


The Prince of Corona

by Legion8



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legion8/pseuds/Legion8
Summary: Four years after the kidnapping of Rapunzel, a new child was born into the royal family.
Relationships: King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 100





	1. The Prince of Corona

King Fredrick stared down at the child before him, a little boy just a few days old. His wife, who held the little one, looked anxiously up at him. They were in their bedchamber, and despite the warm fire, silk covers, and the quietly sleeping baby, the two of them couldn't help but worry.

"Fred, I promise, this time it will be different, we have twice as many guards on patrol, and his crib is in the most secure room we have, we've even kept the entire pregnancy a secret."

He shook his head, gripping her hand tightly.

"But what if it's not enough? We've already lost our daughter, I don't know if I could bear to lose a son as well, look at him!" 

Fred caressed the baby's head in his hand, lingering on the small, but apparent blue stripe in his already long black hair, the same color as Fredrick's.

" If he didn't have hair that was so clearly abnormal, then I wouldn't be concerned, but, I just know he disappear, just like our little girl, and it will be our fault for-"

"For what Fred? We're doing everything we possibly can!" The child shifted, disturbed by his parents talking, perhaps a little too loud. Arianna , lowered her voice to a whisper.

" What would you have us do?"

The king sighed, avoiding her pleading gaze.

" I do have an idea, it has its risks, but I believe it to be for the best."

He hesitated, looking back down at the baby, his son. If they went through with his plan, they would never be the perfect family he had always dreamed about in the early years of his marriage. He had been so niave then. A young man, eager to rule his kingdom, oblivious to the hardships, and struggles that came with the position. He had made countless bad decisions, things he could never reverse, and the whole kingdom had paid for it.

Would they pay for this one as well? 

" The head of Old Corona, my friend Quirin, he, and his wife are without child."

Arianna gasped, "Fredrick! What are you saying? You can't possibly mean-"

"Yes, Arianna, I think it will be the best outcome for everyone. The baby will be kept a secret, he will be safe."

His wife clutched the child closer to herself, burying her face in the blankets wrapped around him.

"My baby.." 

Frederick sighed, " My dear, I know this will be difficult, I have no wish to send him to old Corona either, but at least we would know that he was safe, and had loving parents."

" But they wouldn't be us, Fred, he wouldn't know.."

'' Not at the moment, but when he comes of age, he shall be told his true heritage, and be started in his training. Being the head of the village's son, I expect he will already know much of what he is to learn. Until then, we cannot risk him knowing. Do you understand, my dear?"

Arianna nodded, in her heart of hearts, she knew he was right, this would be the most secure method of keeping her baby safe, his safety was more important than her happiness.

"Alright, Fredrick, if it is what is necessary, then we must do it."

The king nodded, "I will send for Quirin straight away, I expect he will take the child before tomorrow."

Arianna didn't reply, he wasn't sure if she had even heard him.

"I love you, Arianna ." She gave him a small smile.

"I love you too, Fred."

The next morning, the king and queen sat in the throne room, in the earliest hours of the morning, before anyone else had awoke. Arianna held their son in her arms, whispering to him over and over how much she loved him.

After a little while, a tall, strongly built man, and a red headed woman, tiny compared to her husband, came through the side door. They approached, kneeling before the royal family.

"You wished to see us, my king?"

Frederick nodded, and gave them a quick explanation of his plan. The couple took it well, and Ulla seemed overjoyed at the prospect of raising a child, she hadn't been able to conceive at all, in her many years of marriage, and becoming a mother had been her only wish for the longest time.

Quirin was tentative at first, but agreed heartily to do so, after seeing his wife's excitement.

"We will take him right away, your majesty, our neighbor's son just grew past babyhood, and will be willing to lend us the supplies."

Arianna stiffened at the mention of the borrowed clothes, she couldn't stand the thought of her son wearing used, probably torn and stained clothing.

"That will not be necessary, Quirin, We will give you enough to buy the needed items."

Ulla came closer, trying to get a closer look at the baby, squealing softly with joy at the sight of him.

" Oh isn't he just the most beautiful baby in all the world!"

The child cooed happily at her compliments, and she continued to admire him. Arianna smiled at the sight, she trusted Ulla and Quirin more than anyone else to raise him, she was smart, kind, and innovative, he was protective, and had the common sense his wife occasionally lacked. 

" May I hold him? Your majesty?"

Arianna was taken aback by this question, she knew that after she handed him over, she would never hold him again. After a moment of hesitation, she started to move the baby towards Ulla, then stopped, she knew she wasn't supposed to make any more connections with him than was necessary, but she just couldn't let him go without naming him.

"Varian."

"Your majesty?"

Arianna placed Varian in Ulla's arms.

"His name is Varian."

The woman smiled, " It's a wonderful name, means liable to change, doesn't it? Considering the circumstances, it certainly fits him."

Arianna nodded, the name fit her baby perfectly, he had been born a prince, would change to a farmer, then change one last time, to a king, the greatest king that would ever rule over Corona. 


	2. Lollipop

Four years go by…

  
  
  


Quirin stood at the entrance of the old house, the first castle of Corona, now his and his family's home.

"Varian!"

He called out the child's name, then waited, the boy didn't come, that was strange, Varian was usually absentminded and overly curious, causing him to often wander off, but he had never been gone this long. 

He knew letting a four year old go off on his own was a terrible idea, but Ulla had convinced him to let Varian spend some time alone.

" If he is going to be king, he needs to learn about independence as soon as possible."

That had been her reasoning, and Quirin had trusted his wife on that, she was a scientist, she was supposed to know these things, right? 

Despite that, he had ignored her advice many times, keeping a close eye on Varian at all times. Who knows what the king would do to them if the kid got hurt. But Ulla had let Varian go off on his own a few hours ago, while Quirin had been in the fields.

"Varian! Where are you?!"

Still no response, the small kindle of worry that resided in him at all times, grew slightly. Varian was trouble enough at home, nearly killing himself with those chemicals and bottles that he kept sneaking from Ulla, he'd lost count of the explosions that had nearly blown the kids head off.

Ulla hadn't helped the situation either, getting Varian an apron and a pair of tiny goggles to match hers. They spent hours together, on their "Alchemy"

" If he's going to be an Alchemist, he might as well learn how to do it right." She said. Quirin disapproved of this, Varian wasn't going to be an Alchemist, he was going to be a king. 

"Ulla, I'm going to look for him!" He left the house, walking through the kids favorite places, fields of various plants and berries, small corners of the woods, where he hid some of his own Alchemy supplies that he had collected himself.

He wasn't anywhere, and Quirins concern grew with every empty place. Different scenarios played out in his mind, Varian had fallen into the river and drowned, he had been eaten by wild beasts, gotten hopelessly lost, or even kidnapped by ruffians, there had been many of those around recently, and it wasn't a complete impossibility. 

"He's not leaving again, if I find him, he's staying on the farm, until he's old enough to take care of himself, and I will judge when that will be, not Ulla."

He loved his wife dearly, but her parenting theories were questionable.

  
  


He came out of the woods, nearly five miles from the house, he could see the entrance to the city only about a thousand feet away. Could it be possible that Varian had wandered inside? It couldn't hurt to look.

He walked through the gates, and scanned through the crowd, trying to spot the mess of black hair with the odd blue stripe.

"There!" The small boy was sitting on a wooden crate, with a royal guard standing in front of him. Quirin pushed through the crowd to get to him, relief washing over him at the sight of the boy.

As Varian spotted him, he waved what looked to be a huge lollipop at his foster father.

"Daddy! Varian gotta lolly!" The guard chuckled, looking from Quirin to Varian.

" Is this your kid? I found him walking around with that lollipop."

Quirin nodded, scooping up Varian in his arms. "Yes sir, he wandered off."

The guard nodded, then departed, leaving the two alone.

"How did you get here Varian?"

"I walked a whole bunch of steps." Varian was confused as to why this was even a question, it was pretty obvious wasn't it?

"Yes, I can see that, but why?"

"Cause I wanted a lolly."

Quirin sighed, and shook his head, Varians proud smile fell.

" Is daddy angry at me?" He placed a small hand on Quirin's cheek, worried blue eyes staring into his caretaker's. 

"I'm not angry, just very disappointed, why would you think wandering off like that would be a good idea?"

The boy glanced at his lollipop, ashamed.

" I'm sorry daddy. "

He kissed Varian on the top of his head, he was only a child after all, wasn't he? Children made mistakes.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you're safe."

The boy smiled up at him, " when we get home, mommy and me are gonna study the lolly's chemical makeup!"

"Study the what?"

" The different components that combine to make it yummy!"

Quirin stared at the kid for a moment before sighing. That's fine, but afterwards, I have some things I need to work on with you, such as the basics of shooting a bow, and diplomacy."

"No! Varian will make another sticky bomb!"

He was quieted by a stern look from Quirin.

" You cannot spend all day fooling around with your chemicals, I expect big things from you young man."

Varian nodded " I will make you proud daddy!"

"That's the spirit, now come along son, we've got quite a ways to go."

They started back, Varian perched on Quirin's shoulders. He fell asleep only a mile down the road, head resting on the man's, lollipop still clutched in his little hand.

He loved this boy, far more than he should. Varian would be gone, training to become king, in the castle in only 14 more years. It didn't feel like enough time to spend with the boy, but he would cherish every moment, every smile, every "daddy" 

He had never expected to be a father, Quirin had already been in his late thirties when he had married Ulla, and they had both given up hope when they reached 40. But then Varian had happened, a miracle. He had tried to keep himself distant from the boy emotionally, treating him more like a guest than his son, but his defences had been almost completely toppled. Quirin realized, with a jolt, that he had actually called Varian, " son" it had been so natural he hadn't even noticed.

No, this wasn't his son, this child was the son of a king, and Quirin couldn't take away that title, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Remember who you are, and who Varian is. You made the decision to take him, to raise him, and then, to break your own heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm going to write a story about Varian's younger years, a chapter about Varian from No Time Like the Past was absolutely necessary. It makes sense to me that Varian would be using big words at such a small age, as well as already learning a lot about Alchemy. This also includes the start of Varian's endeavor to make his father proud. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!


	3. The Encounter

The Queen looked out from the balcony overlooking the courtyard, where the Exposition of Sciences was taking place, Arriana secretly hoped to see her son down there, from what she had heard from Quirins reports, the boy had become a young genius, with many inventions, though many of them caused chaos, such as a few months ago, when nearly the entire town had been destroyed by some of his machines. fortunately no one had been seriously hurt, but her poor boy had been labelled as dangerous, depriving him of any friends. 

She didn't blame Quirin, or Ulla, may she rest in peace. No, she saw herself in Varian, her recklessness from when she was younger, it made her yearn to speak to him even more, but Fredrick refused to let her. 

She fought back against it, Rapunzel had returned, there was no risk anymore, and no reason to keep Varian in the dark. But Quirin loved the boy so, and without Ulla he was dreadfully lonely. So, she had relented to letting Varian stay there for four more years, like they had first agreed.

Arianna stood there, desperately trying to pick him out, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Would she even know him if she did see him? The last time she had seen Varian had been years ago, at Ulla's funeral. She and Fred had stopped by to offer their condolences. Arianna had seen him then, only six years old, crying, while clinging to Quirin's sleeve, beautiful blue eyes red from tears. It had broken her heart to see him that way. She longed to hold him, to love him, to tell him it was all right, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch from a distance.

Arianna turned to walk inside, heart heavy, when a voice spoke loudly from down below. 

"Who's ready for the expo!?"

She looked back down, spotting a boy with a small cart, he was speaking to Rapunzel's lady in waiting, Cassandra, who was helping out with the expo.

She inspected the kid more closely, then smiled, 

"yes! I've found him!" 

His blue hair stuck out, making him easy to identify. She watched, hardly daring to breathe.

The two spoke a little bit longer, although she couldn't make out the words, he took her place at the top of the ladder, while she followed a guard out of the courtyard. 

" What is that girl doing? She should be working, not playing guard, I will have to speak to her later about it."

For now she continued to watch.

Her heart skipped a beat, when Rapunzel approached him. It was the first time she had seen both her babies in the same place, although it seemed they already knew each other. 

He was soon gone again, heading off in the direction that Cassandra had run off to.

Arianna sighed, she had gotten a look at Varian at least, even if it had only been for a few moments. She departed from the balcony, bumping into Fredrick on her way to the servants quarters. 

"Oh! Fred, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on the kitchen, seeing if the cooks are up to parr.

He smiled and stuffed a currant cake deeper into his pocket.

"Frederick, you know you aren't supposed to eat in between meals," She plucked the cake from his pocket and walked by him, winking as she took a bite.

Further along the hallway, she heard a set of wheels squeaking, thinking nothing of it, (it was the servants quarters, there would certainly be laundry carts coming to and fro) she stood closer to the wall, as to let the owner of the cart go by without trouble. And indeed, in a few moments it came, slowly down the hall, stuffed with dirty laundry and accompanied by an exhausted sounding voice.

"Alright, Varian, just a few more rooms"

Her heart froze, and she watched as he pushed the cart by her, oblivious to her existence. 

what in the world was Varian doing cleaning the bedrooms? That was Cassandra's job!

Arianna couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger. He was a prince, not a lowly servant.

The cart disappeared around the corner, and Arianna followed behind it. Keeping an eye on Varian, she wasn't stalking him or anything, she was watching over him, like any good mother would do.

The Mother and son continued on, eventually getting to the hall in which Rapunzel had her room. Arianna paused at the entrance of the hallway, for Rapunzel had just come from her room, and was speaking to Varian, for the second time that day. Arianna watched, smiling. The two seemed to be friends.

He continued on, pushing the cart, and threw open the door to the staircase down to a wine cellar.

She winced as he fell, yelping in pain with each thump. 

Rapunzel called down to him, asking if he was alright, and he responded with an assurance that he was fine, mostly. Her daughter departed, in search of a cold cloth for any injuries he might have gotten during his fall.

Arianna crept out of her hiding place, and made her way down the narrow steps, despite her husband's voice in her head telling her to stay away. She just had to make sure her boy was okay.

He looked up at her as she approached. Varian was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his head.

Realizing who she was, he scrambled to his feet and bowed, causing his goggles to fall off of his head. She chuckled softly, and knelt, picking them up off the ground, handing them back to him.

"Hello, Varian."

He gave her a perplexed, and slightly flattered look.

"Y-you know my name?"

Arianna reprimanded herself, the first thing she had said, and she had already made a mistake.

"Oh, well, I heard my daughter talk about you, are you hurt at all?"

She took him by the shoulders, and moved his face, left and right, checking for any bruises on his head. He took the check over without resistance, if a bit awkwardly.

"I'm fine your majesty, really."

She still held onto him, gazing at his face, it looked so much like hers. 

"Um, your majesty? Are you okay?"

She broke out of her trance and let go of his shoulders.

"I apologise, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you took quite the tumble."

He laughed, oh, that laugh was the most endearing thing she had ever heard, so full of life and youth.

" Thanks, that happens more than it probably should, I'm not the most elegant person."

She smiled down at him, oh how she wished she could give him a hug, hold him in her arms, and keep him safe from all the evils of the world. 

"Varian, I-" She started, nearly confessing the truth to him. But before she could ruin the secret, they heard Rapunzel's voice call from above.

"I've got it! Don't worry Varian, I'll be right there!"

Arianna sighed, "it was nice talking to you, Varian."

She departed through a side door, praying that Rapunzel wouldn't see her.

Shutting the door behind her, she ran through the empty hall, until she reached her own quarters. Collapsing into a large armchair. She sat there, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's so perfect, my little boy.."

Soon she was lost in thought, replaying the last hour in her mind over and over. She had seen Varian, been so close to him. How she regretted it. The next four years would be so much harder now that she knew him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Not much to say about this one. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten, and I love reading your comments. Thank you all so much!


	4. He is Your Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place at the Quest for Varian. It's really short, (sorry about that) and mostly to give an idea of the king's point of view. There will be a jump back to queen for a day from Quirins perspective coming up next. (sorry for all the jumping)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

few months later…..

King Fredrick sat in his study, doing what he liked to call his "kingly duties." The less exciting parts of his job. Raising the taxes slightly, not enough to cause an uproar, but the black rock situation had started to get out of hand, and the guards deserved more pay. He signed his name at the bottom of the document, and dipped the royal seal in bright red wax, pressing down near the top of the sturdy paper. The door slammed open behind him, causing his hand to flinch. Which in turn smeared the stamp. Frustrated, Fred turned to see who had caused the commotion, and was met by a finger in his face.

"Frederick! How dare you?!" It was his wife, and he knew what she was talking about, shoot. Fred had hoped she wouldn't find out.

"Arianna, trust me, it was the best decision I could have made in that situation-"

"The best decision? You are keeping your son prisoner in his own home!"

"I need to keep Rapunzel safe! And the kingdom!"

His voice had raised, and he glared down at her. Fred paused. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were a sorrowful red. The finger still stuck in his face was trembling.

"Rapunzel? How will this help her? I certainly don't see how it will help the kingdom. Hiding the truth will do nothing, Fredrick."

"I can't let Rapunzel know, she is my daughter and I need to keep her safe!"

Her trembling finger turned into a hand, which then slammed the king in the face, leaving it with a painful sting, Arianna looked weak, but stars, she was strong.

"And Varian is your son! You have two children, Fred, not one, you want the best for Rapunzel? Well so do I, but treating Varian like a criminal is not the way!"

"The boy knows too much."

Fred turned away from Arianna, and walked to the large window that covered a large portion of the wall, he looked out into the night. The same way he had nearly every night Rapunzel had been gone.

" I love Rapunzel more than anything, I hardly know the boy, and what I know of him isn't good, he is dangerous."

" Dangerous? He's a kid, what could you possibly be so afraid of?"

Fred turned back to Arianna, fists clenched as he remembered the report from Nigel.

"He attacked Rapunzel, assaulted her at the time of the storm. He is unpredictable, and willing to lash out if he does not get his way. I am sorry to say it, but I believe Quirin has failed in raising him."

"He attacked her? But why?"

Fred shrugged dismissively.

" He was asking for help, something about Quirin."

He prayed she wouldn't pry further, if she discovered what had happened to Quirin, she was sure to become furious. Well, more furious if that was even possible.

"Quirin? Is he alright? Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from him in ages, is he imprisoned as well as Varian?"

"You could say that."

"Frederick,"

her words had become dangerously quiet.

"What happened to Quirin"

" This conversation is over."

He walked out. Shutting the door to her protests.

"Thank goodness that's over."

He stormed down the passageways until he arrived in the throne room. A few guards as well as Nigel and some visiting royalty, were already there, talking amongst themselves. He had only just managed to calm down, when the door slammed open, revealing, not his wife this time, but Rapunzel. Holding a graphtic in her hands

"You lied to me."

his day was only going to get worse.</p>


	5. "Dear Son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, with the holidays, and family birthdays, January has been pretty busy.
> 
> Again, I know this is a short chapter. Sorry about that, hope you enjoy it anyway!

He knew he wasn't going to survive. The strange rocks surrounding and slowly entombing Quirin weren't slowing down, if anything they were even quicker than before.

What an ironic way to die, he had spent his life trying to avoid strange rocks. And here he was, being buried forevermore inside one.

Quirin had many regrets that came back to him in those few moments. Abandoning his king so many years ago. Getting married so late, too late to have any children. Giving Varian such high expectations. Quirin had treated the boy as he would a prince, with the same chores and exhaustingly long days of learning laws, equestrian skills, and the basics of ballroom dancing.

Even in his deadly state, the large man couldn't help but chuckle as he recalled the awkward clumsiness Varian exhibited when trying to dance, hardly able to stay upright. Varian had many skills, but dancing was not one of them. 

This had all put a huge amount of strain on the kid. For all he knew, this was what was normally expected of a child. Varian was convinced he wasn't good enough for Quirin, that he was an embarrassment to his father.

That stung Quirin's heart more than he could ever express. So he simply didn't. Varian kept his feelings to himself, and Quirin did the same. Now he wished he had said something, "You mean more to me than you will ever know" "You are enough" More than anything, He longed to tell Varian that he was so, so, proud of him. 

It was too late now. Varian would never know. His son was out in the storm, trying to get help for his disappointment of a father. Quirin prayed he would be alright. 

"Please keep him safe"

Who knows what could happen to him out there. 

The boy was skinny, he had no protection against the cold other than that old coat. If he was out there any longer, he might...No, no, he couldn't think of that, Varian would be okay, he had to believe it.

The amber had reached his shoulder, catching ahold of the large wooden table Varian used for experiments. His feather quill and a fresh sheet of paper began falling off of it and it tipped. Quirin hastily caught them, pressing the parchment against the table, and the quill against the parchment.

What would he say? These were his last words, and Quirin had too many things to say, then could possibly fit on this paper. 

"Dear son" 

The words flowed from there, he wrote the truth of Varian's family, and how sorry he was that they had lied to him. And that Frederick and Arriana would take good care of him, that he would surely learn to love them, that he would never be lonely again. 

He told him the truth of the rocks, about the dark kingdom, and that he only ever wanted to keep him safe from the rocks. He had realized however, that Varian was a young man now, no longer a boy, and deserved to know the truth. 

He finished the letter, simply writing how proud he was of his foster son, and how much he loved him, more than words could possibly describe.

He grabbed the paper, reaching upwards with the last of his strength. The world muffled as his face was covered. And a few moments later, his hand, as well as the letter were covered. The last thing he saw was the yellowish or orange of the amber, before the world faded to black.

Hours, or moments later, Quirin couldn't tell. A voice, young, familiar and sorrowful pierced through the darkness, muffled, but there nonetheless.

" Varian" his heart flooded with relief, his son was alright. It gave him more joy to know that, then the fact that he, himself although trapped, was not completely dead. 

The next moment the feeling was replaced with concern. He knew that Varian would be sad, but seeing it come to fruition, hearing it without being able to be there and comfort him, hurt more than any blade or rock ever could.

. 


	6. Come Back With Me to the Castle.

What had happened? Arriana stood at the window of the study, concern and anger fighting in her mind, one thought stood out, repeating over and over through the turmoil.

" This is all Fredrick's fault." The chaos down below in the courtyard, it could have been prevented if he had fulfilled his duties as a king and as a father.

Not only had he neglected to solve the problem of the black rocks, causing all who lived in old Corona to take shelter in the capital, causing supplies to run out far more quickly, and crime to skyrocket. He had the audacity to claim it was out of love for his child, to protect Rapunzel. Now the poor girl had been stuck in a tower, again. The kingdom was in chaos, and the boy who he had abandoned, and who he had refused to call his son was the one put at fault. 

He had always struggled to admit his faults, this was pushing it too far, people were getting hurt.

Varian was at fault as well, she knew, though it pained her to admit it. She didn't know exactly what had happened in the last year, but nothing could excuse attacking Rapunzel with a giant robot. Violence was never the solution to solving problems of any kind.

Footsteps sounded behind her, light, barely noticeable, perhaps a young servant going by. Arriana took no notice, until the voice came from behind her. 

"Hello your highness."

Varian? She turned to see a masked figure, covered in a heavy coat. Before she could say a word, mist rose around her, tugging at her eyelids, begging them to close, to rest, she fought the feeling, but to no avail. Her eyes shut and unconsciousness took over her body.

The sound of clanging awoke Arriana, and she opened her eyes to find herself in a musty, dark room with a large foreboding object covered with multiple blankets stitched together. She pulled slightly at the chains that bound her to the floor, it wouldn't be of use to struggle, the craftsmanship of the links was professional. Looking towards where the sound of banging metal came from, she saw Varian, pounding away at another robot, identical to the one that had attacked Rapunzel before. 

She could see the fury in his eyes, as he slammed again and again against the metal, securing each nail inside the machine. The expression was so different from the innocent, carefree boy from the Expo, she barely recognized him. 

"Varian?" She said, her voice weak. He paused for a moment, glancing over at her, a brief look of guilt crossing his face at the sight of the woman, slightly bruised, tired and helpless. It vanished in a moment, and he went back to work. 

"Varian! Why are you doing this?" 

He paused again, staring ahead into the panels of steel. 

" This is the only way to get you to listen, I asked for help, and was turned away, I have to do this." 

His fist tightened around the hammer, and he lifted his arm to resume work. Arriana interrupted.

"No, Varian, you don't, stop now before it's too late."

" It's too late to stop. I've gone too far to go back."

His voice shook slightly, only for a moment. Although it was enough for her to realize that he wasn't just angry, he was scared. 

" It's not too late, Please, come back with me to the castle. You'll be safe there, we can figure out the rocks together, you don't have to be alone anymore." 

He needed guidance more than anything else, that was something she could give him. If she could just get him to come back with her to the castle…

"Why should I believe you? I have a hard time believing you would have offered any help if you weren't at my mercy. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

He came down the ladder and approached her, glaring down at the Queen.

" But you don't want to, you don't want to do any of this." 

She looked back at him, meeting his eyes. 

" I can help, you won't be in danger anymore, it's warm there, at the castle, clean." She smiled a little, tilting her head in the direction of the mess of a room.

He turned to look at the lab, seemingly just noticing the clutter. 

" I don't have time to clean, I've been busy." Varian spoke defensively. 

Arriana sighed, "I can see that, it must have taken you a long time to build those metal knights."

"Automaton" he corrected her. 

"Oh, right, Automaton. They're quite impressive, I must say."

His face brightened into a proud smirk. And for a moment she could see the boy he had been, not too long ago.

" Really? I only had a moment to look at them in the Vault, they're like giant music boxes, it took me a few weeks to get the first prototype to work but-" 

Varian stopped and shook his head, the smile disappearing. He turned to walk away, embarrassed by his happy outburst.

" That's Interesting, tell me more." 

He stopped again and he peered over his shoulder at her, suspiciously. She met his gaze with a warm, curious smile.

"Well... finding the metal was easy, I got it from the heaters in the tunnels." He turned back to her, and continued.

"The music boxes were probably the hardest to build, there's so much detail work that has to go into them."

He paused again. " Are the chains too tight?" He nodded to her bindings.

"A little."

Varian thought for a moment, " Wait here." He stood up and ran to another room, returning a few moments later with a short length of rope.

"Hold out your hands and don't move." He commanded, Arriana obeyed silently. Her chains were removed and replaced with the rope. It was still tight, but not nearly as uncomfortable as the cold metal.

"Thank you, Varian." He didn't respond at first.

" Did you mean what you said... about it not being too late?"

"Yes! Of course! Come back with me." She walked towards him. 

He stepped away from Arriana, tense. He was still wary of her. 

Just a little more, and they would both be safe.

" Varian, it's going to be ok, I promise."

His expression froze and twisted into anger, he pushed her back, away from himself. Her hope plummeted. 

" Really? Your majesty? I'll admit you had me going there for a second, but I'm not falling for your trick."

No, no, no! She had been so close? What had she said wrong?

"No! Varian, I promise! It wasn't!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, rage burning in his voice, pure hatred. She flinched back. It was no use trying to convince Varian to stop any longer, anger like that could not be quelled easily. 

"I know how much promises mean to the royal family."

He moved away to the table filled with bottles and chemicals, searching until he found what he had been looking for, a flask with greenish, yellowish foreboding liquid. Varian held it tentatively, his breath shaky as he stared into the shimmering color.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Varian set the flask down, and turned to her with a dangerous smile.

" Don't worry, your majesty, you are only bait to lure the princess here."........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry if the chapter is a little low quality, I've been tired these past few days.....  
> The next one will be out soon and have some nice Varian angst.


	7. Sleep My little Prince

"You gave him a bed right? With a mattress?"

"Yes, Arriana" The pair walked down the dark hallways of the castle side by side. The battle had been merely two days ago, and the kingdom was still recovering from the shock of the disaster. Yet his wife was still concerned with the comfort of the horrible boy. 

"And warm blankets? Pillows? You gave him a lantern too I hope? It gets awfully dark in the prison.." She spat the last word, "Prison" in disgust. 

He sighed, she was still annoyed that he hadn't given Varian a room in the castle. Though he disliked making his wife upset, what was he expected to do? The boy was a criminal who needed to learn that trying to murder the royal family had it's consequences.

" He is serving time for his crimes, Arriana, not staying at a luxury resort."

"I know, but he's still a child. " She paused. "May I visit him?"

He thought for a moment then nodded. 

"Very well, but do you really think he wants to see you?"

"Perhaps not, but solitude won't do him any good."

"Whatever you think is best, dear."

The queen looked up at him, suprised.

"Whatever I think is best? Last I checked, you were the one with all the bright ideas, and my job was to shut up and obey." Frederick took her hands in his, pressing them to his lips, and murmured.

"Please forgive me, Arriana, I have been blind this last year, nearly losing you made me realize how wrong I was. I value your opinion more than anything, Love."

She smiled and kissed his rough forehead. Arriana loved this man, and could certainly forgive him. She was proud that he had finally decided to admit to his fault. 

They continued down the hallway, their arms around eachother, her head resting against his chest. Listening to the low, deep, comforting rythm of his heart, drowning out the hallow echo of the dark chambers. 

After a few minutes, Fredrick spoke. 

"I can't believe our little girl is leaving again."

"She's a woman now Fred, strong, independent, with a heart of gold."

"I'll miss her, so much.." his voice wavered, and he held more tightly onto her slender arm.

"It will only be for a little while, we shall soon see her again, as for now, spend as much time with her as you can, play games, go for a ride, these will be the moments you remember most when she's gone."

Frederick nodded, she was right, rather than lament the whole week leading up to his little girls departure, he would spend it repairing their relationship that had taken such a downward tumble. 

"I will go find her now, thank you, Arriana." He kissed her, then departed back down the hall to find Rapunzel."

The queen looked after him until he dissapeared. Sighing, the child she was going to see would likely not take as kindly to their parent as Rapunzel. 

After collecting a fresh loaf of cranberry bread, as well as a pat of bright yellow butter, and placing them in a woven basket, covered in a blue plaid cloth. The Queen made her way down into the dungeon, shivering as she made her way through the cold rows of cells. She reached her destination, and nodded to the three guards blocking the entrance. They parted for her immediately, unlocking the cell for her to enter. 

She slowly walked in, silently noting the small boy huddled in the corner opposite the bed. He didn't bother to look up as she came into the cell, he simply curled further into himself. 

Arriana sat on the bed, it was clean and soft, with fresh blankets as she had requested, although there was no lantern to be seen. 

"Are you hungry?" Her question was met with silence. So, she tried again.

" I hope you have gotten some sleep, growing boys need their rest." She watched as the figure stirred.

"Has my father been freed yet?"

He was talking, good.

"Not yet, dear, we're still working on it, don't worry, it's only a matter of time." A long period of silence followed, she sat patiently, waiting. Eventually he began to speak again.

"Why don't you hate me?" Varian spoke more quietly this time. His voice was rough and broken, he had undoubtedly been crying.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I tried to kill you, and the princess...isn't that a good enough reason?" 

"That wasn't the right way to ask for help, and I was scared then, but no, I still don't hate you."

He raised his head slightly, peering at her with tired, sorrowful eyes.

"I still hate you, you know. Don't think that I like you all of a sudden."

Arriana nodded, "that is to be expected, it's alright if you don't like me."

Varian turned away again, facing the wall. After a few hours of continued silence, she stood up. 

"I must be going now, would it be alright if I came to visit you tomorrow?"

He shrugged. 

" I'll be by tomorrow then, the bread will be here whenever you're ready to eat, I'll see you later."

She departed, leaving the basket behind on the bed.

Her visits continued daily, she sat in the bed, asking simple questions occasionally about how he was doing, if he had been getting enough to eat, if he was too cold, etc. And every time he remained in the corner, and asked if his father had been freed yet. She regretfully informed him, that though efforts had been made, Quirin was still trapped.

The first basket of food she had left, had remained untouched, but she continued to bring Varian treats from the kitchen, and two weeks into her visits, the food started disappearing after she left. 

Nearly two months after he had been imprisoned, Arriana sat on the mattress, watching Varian. She could tell something was bugging him, as he glanced up at her far more often than usual.

"What is it? Is there something wrong, dear?"

He thought for a moment before responding.

"What's in the basket this time?"

She smiled and answered.

"Blueberry muffins, fresh from the oven."

"Oh." He sat up straighter taking a deep breath, as the scent of cinnamon and sugar wafted over.

"They smell really good.."

The queen selected one from the basket and took a bite.

"Mmm, they are good, I think the cook added extra blueberries this time."

He looked longingly over at them.

"They're always cold by the time you leave."

"You could always have one now, no one is stopping you."

She moved over a little, making space for him beside her.

Varian didn't refuse the offer, after all, he was a teenage boy. And what boy could refuse the temptation of freshly baked treats?

He sat next to her, warily, staying as far from her as possible without falling off the edge of the bed.

She handed him a muffin, and he took a hesitant bite, before brightening and hurrily finishing off the rest.

Arriana held in a laugh, and dropped another into his hands. Varian finished that one off quickly as well.

Stomach full, he seemed more in a mood to talk.

"Why do you keep visiting me?"

"Because I like your company."

"Even though I hate you?" He looked doubtful.

"Yes," she gave him a warm smile, and he returned it with a small grin of his own, before turning away.

"Maybe, I don't really hate you anymore.." he spoke softly.

"That's good to hear."

" I still don't like you though." His heart obviously wasn't in his words.

"Of course not, like I said before, you don't have to like me." Her smile grew as she said the words.

He sat by her side a while longer, relaxing and moving closer to her. Tentatively, she reached an arm out, around his shoulder. He didn't make any moves to pull away, and instead, nestled his head into her chest as she pulled him near. 

"Are you cold, dear?" She murmured.

He nodded, and with her free hand she drew a loose blanket off the bed, wrapping it around her baby. 

Quietly, she began to hum, a lullaby she had sung to him so long ago, when he was just a small infant, new to the world. He clung to her, and she saw the lonely sad boy he had been for so long, the anger gone. 

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I'm so, so sorry, I hate what I did, and would take it all back if I could." His eyes filled with tears, and she brushed them away gently with her hand.

"I forgive you, dear, how could I not? I love you dearly, my own, sweet boy."

He sniffed and looked up at her face, gazing down at him.

" Y-you do? Really?" The queen nodded, and rested her head against his, continuing to hum. He said nothing else, still in wonder. 

He remained, cuddled up against her, until he drifted off into much needed rest. She didn't mind. Her heart was singing. Her baby, the one she thought she would never hold again, was here in her arms. She wished she would never have to let him go again.

Arriana began to sing the words of her lullaby, softly rocking her son.

Sleep, my little prince, sleep,

The sheep and the birdies rest,

The garden and the meadow are quiet,

Not even a little bee buzzes anymore.

Luna, with a silverly glow

Looks in through the window,

Sleep by the silvery glow,

Sleep, my little prince, sleep,

Sleep, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the revelation guys! Just you wait, it's coming very soon.
> 
> Frederick has finally been forgiven, for now. He's definitely gonna mess up again soon. 
> 
> Arriana finally got to hold her baby again! The lulluby is actually a real german lulluby from around that time period, I thought it fit the story perfectly and needed an exuse to put it in there. 
> 
> This chapter is a little rushed and probably could have been split into two, but I had so much fun writing it.   
> Hope you enjoy!


	8. I'm sorry

Arriana made her way, humming, down the steps to the dungeon. 

It had been four months since Rapunzel had left on her journey. Two months since Varian had begun to warm up to her. It still hurt her to see him in the cell, but the bright smile that greeted her every time she came was wonderful. He had been sentenced to another year of imprisonment, which had angered her greatly, she was determined to have him free within the month. 

He had been moved to a split cell, shared with a man named Andrew. Arriana had been concerned at first, but once she visited and saw a wall of bars between them it was less worrisome. They had become friends as far as she could see. Chatting together before she arrived and after she left. 

Varian was waiting when she arrived, sitting on the bed with a nonchalant look. He grinned at her as she came in. And the guards departed to give them privacy. 

"Hi, your majesty." She went over and gave his long hair an affectionate tussle. 

"Hello dear, how did you sleep?"

"Fine" 

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes your majesty."

"That's good," she nodded in greeting to Andrew, who gave her a smug grin in return. An strange expression for someone in prison, but he had always been odd. 

She sat next to her son, setting the basket on his lap. He hesitated to dig in. Something was troubling him.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes, dear?"

"If you did something really bad, that changed your life completely, for the worse. How far would you go to make everything go back to the way it was before? To turn back time?"

So this is what was the matter, She thought for a moment before answering, putting an arm around the boy.

"Well, going back is impossible. So instead of thinking of what has been, I would look towards the future. I would do my best to make up for what I did, earn forgiveness and learn to trust again."

"Forgiveness? I don't think anyone will ever forgive me.."

He looked towards the ground, staring at the stone in frustration.

"I did, and I think everyone else will too."

Varian shook his head.

" You're different, even when I captured you, you still tried to help me. You barely knew me and you still tried to help, why?"

"Because I saw someone who needed help and I couldn't just leave you to ruin yourself."

He shrugged and gently pushed her arm away, uncomfortable at the loving gesture in front of Andrew. It was amusing, and a little concerning how much he looked up to the criminal. He had been less welcoming to hugs and affection since the saporian had been with him.

" Your majesty...I-"

His voice broke, and he clenched his fists avoiding her gaze.

" What is it?"

Varian ignored her and looked to Andrew, as if for reassurance. The man nodded and the young boy stood up, face still looking away from her. There was something there, a hidden expression of what? Regret? 

"Varian, what's the matter?" Her voice rose anxiously.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but this is the only way, I-I have to make them forget. I have to make you forget."

Before she could react, he had pulled a wand from inside his glove pointing it towards her. Andrew watched, grinning.

"Varian! What are you doing!" The queen reached to grab it from him, but before she could, a burst of pink light shot out from it, covering her. Everything started to fade, memories blurring into each other and dissolving.

She was half aware of her body collapsing to the floor. A concerned hand rested on her shoulder, calling her name, distorted just like everything else in her world. 

Arriana clung to her memories, but they faded away until nothing remained.

She awoke several hours later in a large, luxurious room. A young man standing over her looking worried.

"Where? Who?" She sat up looking around.

He bowed to her. 

"Your majesty, it's good to see you awake."

"Who are you?" 

" Your royal advisor, your majesty." 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal is coming up next!! It'll be the first chapter from Varian's perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my head cannon for as long as I've been watching the show, I mean, Varian looks so much like a mix of the king and queen, plus his similarities to Rapunzel, everyone thinks they have a perfect sibling relationship, so I took it a step farther. I think that they are actual siblings.


End file.
